The Holiday
by Little Prince Dragon
Summary: As 4th year ends and holiday begins, Harry's back to No.4 private drive doing what an house elf'd be doing:cleaning, washing and more cleaning.Yet life's about to change on one afternoon as a very bored Draco decided to pay him an very unexpected visit.
1. An Unexpected Guest

**THE HOLIDAY**

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly)

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter One - An Unexpected Guest**

Holiday has just began.

Harry lay quietly in his single bed in his tiny bedroom in no. 4 Privet drive, keeping a low profile like he was told before the Dursley were gone.

Nonetheless, during his school holidays Saturday afternoons Harry would always find himself in his best mood possible, because on Saturday the Dursley is usually out to have family 'quality times'. Apparently, the Dursley believed in family. Whatever that is.

It is 2 in the afternoon as Harry thought quietly how he managed to come back here, despite the fact that he never wished to and was most certainly not welcomed.

Yet truth to be told, Harry doesn't really have any other places to go.

However Harry has always end up here lying on the same bed in the same room staring outside the widow.

Only each time he came back with more wounds than before.

And if he had learnt one thing during the time growing up as the 'boy who lived', harry's learnt that shit always happened.

and most likely continue to happen too.

Yet he couldn't explain even if he tries -- that he always found himself thinking everything's going to be alright.

It's the strangest thing, Harry thought as he closed his eyes, but lying there in an afternoon so peaceful he just couldn't help but feel strangely content. Even it's over absolutely nothing.

***

The holidays at the Malfoy's Mansion weren't so swell.

Draco's father was arrested, thanks to Potter.

Mother was no where to be seen since he came home, but Draco has the unmistakable feeling she is busy planning something yet does not want him to get involved.

Of course, Draco wasn't about to get involve. He had other pressing issue at hand.

"Get me Flo powders, I am going out." He ordered a house elf.

"Yes Master Draco" and the elf came back with some "where would you most like to go Master Draco?"

Draco stared hard at him, truth to be told -- he hasn't the faintest idea where he _could_ go.

Since his father's arrest, his 'friends' at school has kept their distance. So clearly, no tea parties for Draco this summer.

"Master?" asked the fearful elf.

"I'm wondering what my friends are doing, I am going there." He said.

"Yes Master Draco," intending to please his Master," that's a grand idea, and who are your friends, Master Draco?"

Draco _narrow_ his eyes to see if the elf was trying to get under his skin, and decided he wouldn't have the nerves even if he was forced to.

Draco looked sharply at the elf "Harry Potter, I am going to Potter's. And one more comment from you Tobby, _one more. _You will be sorry."

***

Summer is hot, and so is Harry. At around 3 in the afternoon and still no body's home, Harry went downstairs and changed into his short shorts and an overall too small singlet handed down from his cousin Dudley.

And Harry was a vision.

Harry planned his time for the afternoons and was feeling glad he didn't have to make dinner big enough for the Dursley family.

"I will do a bit of cleaning on the kitchen's floor, after that, I'd read then I should cook myself something for tea, and should check what's on tele and maybe eat it while watching..."

On the other hand Draco Malfoy was having great difficulty arriving Harry's.

Apparently the fire place at no. 4 privet drive was not connected to a floo network.

Feeling frustrated Draco had no choice but to think of some other ways to arrival.

Firstly, Draco couldn't use an invisibility car because he simply can't drive.

Second, he couldn't use the servers of a Knight Bus because Malfoys don't use public transports.

Completely frustrated, Draco ordered the house elf back.

"Tobby, get me to Harry's home."

The elf was very honor such important request was asked upon him "Yes, Master Draco."

And he disappeared into a smoke and before Draco could react, he was back!

"where did you go!?"

"Tobby went to Mr. Potter's house and made a port key connect," the house elf explained "now Master Draco can go by putting this ring on the _right_ hand,"

'It's amazing what these elves could do' thought Draco, and was rather impressed by the whole idea.

"How do I come back when I want to?"

"Master Draco needs to wear the ring on his _left_ hand and it will bring him home."

Smiling a little, Draco said to his house elf: "You did well, from now on you may be my personal house elf no.6 as your reward."

Without realizing the tears rolling in the elf's huge eyes, Draco charmed the rust away on his new favorite ring and was gone.

***

Harry was deep into the book he was reading and so he couldn't help but jump violently as a voice behind him whispered: "Hello, Potter."

But wand-less magic seem to got the better of Harry as it send Draco flying across the kitchen.

"What the HELL Potter!" Draco stood up but some reason he couldn't understand, the floor was incredibly slippery as he fell flat on his back ungracefully once again.

"Malfoy!!"

Harry was shocked.

"Malfoy!? What are you doing?" he quickly walk to the kitchen but before he could help the other boy, Harry tripped over and fell directly into Malfoy.

"Ouch! Potter! Are you trying to kill me!" Draco winced loudly.

"...sorry, ouch…the floor's wet, I just soaked it with bleach to clean it."

Still lying on top of Malfoy, he asked straight to the point: "what are you doing in my kitchen, and how did you get in!?"

But Draco was very aware of the smaller body lying on top of him as he notice how much clothing Harry was wearing, or rather not wearing,

"I am just here to..." he said uncomfortably "say hi"

"Say hi. Really!? Why, we're not friends," asked Harry, but remembering what happened just before holiday started so he added "...are we?"

"Well, keep your friends close, your enemy closer." And Draco turned a little red as he realises how true and how close they were right now.

"I hope you're comfortable there Potter, because…..."

Harry blushed and got up quickly.

Also standing up, Draco was disgusted by the smell on himself.

Whatever that is making half of his clothes and the back of his hair wet is making Draco wishing he hadn't come at all.

But before he could made any complains, he took in the whole imagine of Harry Potter, the golden boy in short shorts and in that insanely sexy singlet he was wearing.

Draco swallowed hard and had to will himself to look away and pretend to cough.

Harry frowned and asked "what are you doing here?"

"I need to use your bathroom."

"You came to use the bathroom?"

"No, but thanks to you I am soaked in your disgusting kitchen floor's water, which is making my skin burn as we speak."

"Oh my god Malfoy, you're not allergic to bleach, are you?"

Harry can see redness creeping from the back of Draco's neck, "Hurry up take off those clothes, before it gets worse."

Draco was horrified as he rushed into the toilet/bathroom Harry showed him.

Harry waited outside, but before long he heard water running.

"Malfoy is showering!"

***

Harry went back to the kitchen to wash his hands; he hated the smell of bleach.

He looked at the clock. 5:30. He needed eat before the Dursley gets home, or else!

It was when Harry was cooking the whole situation really started to sink in.

First, he had _Malfoy_in the house, but like that wasn't weird enough he had Malfoy s_howering_ in the house and for more than…yep, an hour now and still going.

Second, why is Malfoy here?

Harry did recall them became sort of, less aggressive toward each other near the end of school term.

Especially when Harry practically saved him from drowning in the lake, the night before school term end and Malfoy sort of…. cried in him arm after being rescued.

Harry knew it was due to his father being imprisoned the same day, but drowning himself for it?

Anyway, what Harry didn't tell Malfoy was that 'he' was the reason Lucius was captured, but only because Lucius was trying to kill him and was caught in the act.

Harry figured Malfoy must have found out that after he got home that's why he's here right now, to revenge!

While trying to resolve all this, Harry had another bigger problem in the current situation

"should I or should I not cook Malfoy's dinner while I am at it?"

He reasoned that one should not cook for one's enemy, but then one can't really call someone who's showering in their home enemy.

Plus Harry hardly sees Malfoy was the enemy, not when 'you know who' is on the horizon.

"Harry"

Harry jumped noticeably.

"Sorry to scared you, but," Draco said softly " I don't have any clothes to change into."

Harry turned and saw something he found very hard to forget later on - a complete naked Draco Malfoy standing in front of him; okay, maybe not completely naked, but he would be underneath the small towel which just covers around the…important parts and showering off his incredibly, almost unreal long legs and perfect skin of his upper half.

"Can I get some clothes? your floor did make me tripped over and that wasn't my fault so I believe for that I've got myself some clean clothes to changed into...and underwear too….Hello?"

"yes...yes you can. I'll…just get you some clean clothes… up stairs in my room, just..., I will bring you…..."

After getting the clothes, which include a pair of long pants that didn't look too old and the best one of Harry's T-shirt , as well as a pair of clean white brief, Harry ran down stairs to hand them to the waiting Malfoy.

Draco took the clothes without making any comments and went back to the bathroom to get change.

"How weird…" thought Harry.

Harry went back to cooking but before he realised it, he has already made enough dinner for the both of them,

Another 20 mins past, Malfoy finally came out looking elegant as usually in just Harry's old clothes.

"Why are you cooking dinner?" he asked

"um...yes, as a matter of fact, I have cooked dinner and because you were showering…so I didn't know if you were also hungry, but I was very hungry so I cook lots, enough I mean, I figure if I couldn't finish it all I could still have it later, so.."

Malfoy looked confused, so Harry said at the end "so there would be enough…, for you, um, if you are hungry too,."

"But you didn't answer my question" Draco asked again "why are _you_ cooking? Doesn't the house elf do that sort of thing for you?"

"Only I don't have them, do I?" Said Harry.

Like realising something so obvious, "Is that why you cleaned the floor too?".

" well, yes, I guess, but also because Aunt Petunia would like done when she's back, but not so much becuase I like cleaning or..."

"so you're like the... house elf here, in a way...Is that what I'm hearing!?" Draco seemed horrified.

"Well not exactly but if you must put it like that. I mean, I am not an elf, but I don't think..."

"Merlin!" cried Draco "they've got Harry _bloody famous_ Potter, the hero of the wizard world doing their Laundry!!! and dishes and cooking and cleaning and.."

"Alright!! I don't need you telling me my life sucks" Harry said miserably. "so you want the bloody dinner or not!?"

"Of course I want the dinner severed by Harry Potter, you can be my personal house elf no. 7 if you wish."

Harry rolled his eyes and thought "this is going to be a very long dinner."


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

**THE HOLIDAY**

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly)

Disclaimer: Everything HP related belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Two**

Complication and awkwardness.

Personally Harry knows that being in a complicated situation you don't have to feel awkward, although more than often you do.

However, if you find yourself stuck in an awkward situation, complications always comes hand in hand.

Anyway, the point is there are many times when Harry thinks complication and awkwardness are the only themes in his life.

And dinning with Malfoy definitely involves the _both_ of them.

Setting across Harry, a perfectly seated Malfoy is eating the spaghettis cooked with left over sauce in the most ridiculous elegant manner Harry has ever seen.

Yet Harry secretly admire him looking so elegant wearing only those old clothes.

"Um…you know, they are just spaghettis, have you not ate spaghettis before?"

"Of course I have, you dumb nut" said Draco, apparently not understanding the question at all "but I must say that they taste rather good, heaps better than my house elf no.6 cooks it, and definitely much better than they look if you ask me.".

"er….thanks," he didn't see that coming, Harry cleared his throat feeling awkward again "but...sorry, I must ask what... um... why are you here?...showering, eating and...giving my cooking complements...?"

The light outside the house was starting to fade, and so was the sky as it began to turn grey.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes sounding somewhat serious as the pair of grey eyes stand out unnaturally in the darkening room.

"It's complicated." said Draco finally, looking away.

"How so?" although Harry understands very well that thing is complicated and their history goes way back. But Draco became silent.

"Alright, you don't trust me and I don't trust you because...er... well... it's complicated, but I have an idea ," that has got the blonde boy's attention.

"you could ask me one question and I would answer you honestly, then I'll ask you one and you also have to do the same, answer honestly. You up for it?"

Feeling strangely amused by Harry, who's seems as naïve as he appeared to be. "Fine, I go first."

Draco smirked. Bluntly and simply he ask the first question:" Are you or are you not," pausing "sleeping with someone?" and he picked up his fork continue eating..

Harry felt confused, and then felt very offended.

"Malfoy, I know you think I am some sort of an house elf here, which is probably half true given all those house works I do, but I will have you know that even when sleeping in that cupboard under the stairs when I was younger, I have _always_ had a bed to myself! So, NO, I am not sleeping with anyone and I don't share a bed with anyone, grow up and drop the house elf business already"

Draco looked up and frowned with utter confusion, absolutely couldn't think of a respond for quite some time, as to what he just heard.

A long pause as he looked at the quite angry boy: "Potter, when I say sleeping…I meant _involved?_ As in, are you involved with anyone?_"_

"oh…." blushing " I'm….…um, you should be a little clearer" and he wondered how anyone could be clearer.

On the other side of the table, Draco was entirely stunned at the purity and naïve characteristic of the other boy, maybe Harry wasn't really at all fame and attention seeking like he assumed

"So, yes Potter?" Draco asked again.

"that is... really none of your business."

"Well Well..." feeling a slab of jealous "whom?"

"what…? I didn't say I..." turning very red "_of course_ I'm not 'sleeping' with anyone, I'm not even fifteen!!!" Harry said it like somehow that meant something and quickly realised it only made it worse as he saw the perfect smirk occurring from the Draco's lips.

"Well, are _you_?"

"Is that your question?"

"no!"

"too late," Draco answered him "I am not. Now, second question…"

"Wait! Okay Malfoy, I know what you are doing here, can you be serious!"

Draco didn't want serious because serious means complication.

But at the look of Harry's burning stare he changed his mind.

"Fine, you want it serious then you get serious, the answer me why you help me at the lake that night."

'opps..'

Harry really did ask for it.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

"you don't know, is that your answer? Alright, here's another one for you, you wanted to know why I'm here, well, surprise!! I don't know too. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like the truth." said Harry firmly, "Malfoy, I don't know why I saved you and it is the truth, I just know I won't let anyone even you drown in front of me, not when I know the pathetic reason---"Harry was interrupted before he could finish.

"That's right, you would know, wouldn't you? Seeing how you werethe reason my father is where he is now"

Harry looked down and didn't say much.

Draco didn't mean to, but it still came out harsher than he intended to.

"Look, I didn't...what I meant was, if you saved me out of guilt you shouldn't have to because you were wrong... it was planed, the whole thing 'trying to kill you and getting himself locked up in Azkaban . Only I didn't know that at the time..."

The truth took Harry by surprised.

"My father had to get into Azkaban, father's no longer...you-know-who no longer trust him anymore and that in a way makes Azkaban the safest place for him right now, and he used you to get himself sent there, my father used you, and you shouldn't be the one to feel guilty as to what happen..." to Draco this was as closest as an apology he could give on his father's behalf." And just for your information I wasn't trying to drown myself that night."

"But you were…what were you doing then?".

"Potter, I hope this really is your question this time, because I've already answered you much more that I should."

Smiled a little "fine, this would be my question"

"I just went there to kill the giant squid." He said sounding like it was perfectly normal, something one does all the time "you know, the one that lives in the lake. My father told me use to hated it when he went Hogwarts, and…well, I was angry and I didn't know what was going on so I just wanted to kill something...and killing that felt like the best thing to do then... anyway, turned out I was almost killed by it instead," feeling embarrassed now, Draco added" no wonder father hated it so much"

Totally dumb found it by what Draco just told him, Harry thought that must be the most absurd thing he had heard, and Harry laughed so hard as the madness started to sink in.

Nonetheless, Harry was satisfied with the honestly the other boy showed and, somehow started to feel less awkward.

"Oh please, if you think this is funny, or somehow think you've saved me, then you should know that you were highly mistaken. I was just struggling a little that's all! Anyway, are you done with all these questions yet?"

"One more. So did you come here because…well, why are you here if you're not here to kill me because of your father, and you're obviously not here to thank me for saving you…"

"Because I was bored"

It was the truth.

Harry rolled his eyes "and here I thought the great Malfoy has finally cracked as you previously told me you came by just to say hi"

It was a stupid joke, but to his surprised, Draco smiled.

"Oh no, I came to use your bathroom which also is a toilet. By the way, what is that?"

Harry laughed in returned and thought things weren't so complicate and awkward after all as they finished their dinner in peace.

When dinner was finished, Harry automatically started picking up the dishes. It was getting late.

"What are you doing?" Draco stayed in his seat "You're not washing those are you?"

"Are you? _'course _I am." giving Draco a look, "you could help me, you know, you ate too."

Never in his life washed any dishes, Draco rolled his eyes and walk into the kitchen.

"Why are there so many dishes when we only use two for dinner? Which, also just remained why there isn't desert?" Draco protested standing next to Harry, who was currently busy soaking dirty dishes, "and by the way I really don't like your kitchen, I hope you know that."

"Come on," Harry filled out some hot water in both the sinks as he tried to decide which question to answer first.

"Aunt Petunia will be back any minuet, if she sees all the morning dishes' still lying around, I'll be in bigger trouble than you the night when you were in the lake---not drowning I mean." laughing "And I'm sure you don't like the kitchen because the kitchen don't oolike you...seeing how you just tripped and fell. That was really funny by the way."

"Oh really? glad you enjoyed that," crossing his arms:" and the kitchen must really like you then I suppose, considering the way how you fell, which is facing down if I may add."

Thinking a little, Draco then asked oddly: "What will happen if your aunt finds the dishes were still undone?"

"I don't know, it sort of depends on her mood. Sometimes she just tells me to clean them, but sometimes she gets… um, quite angry. Last time I forgot to clean the windows in the living room when she had guests over, I had to eat left over food for breakfast for nearly a month."

Suddenly realizing how awful that sound, he added fast: "Which is not as terrible as it sound, because I cooked those foods anyway. And in fact, they are much nicer to me since I went to Hogwarts, I think they're a bit frightened of me, before they would just not feed me." And Harry attempted to laugh a little.

Sometimes it's hard to understand how some turned out the way they are regardless how they were brought up.

Draco stared silently at the shorter boy in front of him, who appeared to be so hopeful and courageous as the golden boy everyone adored at Hogwarts, yet at the same time so abused as a child at home, and apparently still is now.

All the glory and fame which Draco thought Harry has because he was a hero suddenly seemed very vague.

"so" asked Harry "you gonna help me or what?"

"Yeah..." coming back to reality "what do I do? I have to warn you, I've never done anything remotely like this"

"Well, okay," suggested Harry "I will wash and you can rinse."

Draco frowned, looking confused: "Rinse...?"

"Yes? Rinse... it means to put the washed dishes I pass you into this sink here, to rinse them before drying." Harry couldn't help but sniggered

"What! I told you so," said Draco indignantly "I am a very serious person you know." and places his slender fingers into the hot water.

"I am sure, and here you go" as he pass the first plate to Draco, which the other boy rinsed it obediently.

One plate after another, Harry was passing the dishes to Draco.

Some the two slim hips were pressed together closely.

'Well, it's a very small kitchen,' reasoned Harry.

Draco on the other side was also taking in how close they were at the moment, and how each time he 'accidentally' touch Harry's fingers as he grab those plates from Harry's hand. Who would have thought washing dishes could be so...(you name it)

"Thank you...um..." Harry murmured

"Better not let your crazy relative make you skinnier than you are." And very unconsciously Draco looked at Harry side way and saw once again the slim body in short shorts and the insanely tiny singlet hanging on Harry's shoulder.

"_Dame those wicked things" _thought Draco"Well..." clearing his throat "anyway, better get going soon then...before they're back."

"yeah...better," strangely feeling somehow disappointed, Harry passed Draco another plate. "How are you getting home by the way?"

And Draco explained to him the ring on his little finger, how he got it from Tobby and how he came here in the first place. Harry made a small remark on the ring about its delicacy, which to Draco's surprised Harry didn't sound horrified on the possibility of him being here whenever he wanted.

Rinsing the last plate in the now warmed water, Draco was struggling whether he'd ask, or rather, how he'd ask if he could come back again another time.

He was a very polite boy after all.

"Well," Draco suddenly suggested "ask me one more question before I go."

"What? Why…" Harry sounded surprised, "well, okay, if you say so...." reddening by the second. _"how did he know I want to ask?_"

"would you like to...I mean f you want to…..comeAgainAnotherTime?"said Harry very fast, "I... um.. didn't get you any desert after all…." Blushing unstoppable now: "if you want that is...and I can show you how to make them..." And Harry wondered why would Malfoy want to learn

"I'd be happy to." Draco was in fact so happy he felt like giving harry a hug. But Malfoys don't hug, of course.

"Yeah...alright" said Harry feeling light headed. And sounds of car parking came from the front yard and Harry knew it would the Dursley: "Well, here they are, thanks again for helping me with the dishes"

"Yeah, well... what can I say, you cooked way too much and I hate wasting food," chuckling a little, it was not true at all "So...I'll be seeing you then?"

"yeah, I'll be --" and Harry's eye widened as he saw the tall blonde boy took a step forward, lean in and gently placed a kiss on his left cheek, a little away from the lips to be exact. "---seeing..you then." Finished Harry

And Draco disappeared into the thin air.

Harry just stood there as he suddenly realised he was standing in the dark, as the sky outside has turn completely black, and it was then he remembered he hasn't turned on the light during dinner as well.

Somehow it didn't feel so dark when Draco was here a second ago.

And to Harry surprise - it was all of a sudden _Draco_ instead of _Malfoy_ now.

Harry quickly rushed back to his small room up stairs just before the door slammed opened with noises of complains and arguments.

"So much for 'quality time' " thought Harry as he quietly closed his bedroom door, unconsciously rubbing on his left cheek where Draco's lips been just now.

Thank you for following 'The Holiday', pls tell me what you think.


	3. An Unexpected Phone Call

**THE HOLIDAY**

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly).

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.K Rowling.

The next day Harry woke up feeling exceptionally alive and……confused. Did last night really happen?

Harry rubbed his eyes and lightly touched his lips.

It The dinner and the conversations all seems rather unreal now as the sunbeam shinning through the window.

But Harry was determined not to think too much. There is nothing wrong being blissfully confused.

Rolling away from the window, he got up to make breakfast for the family.

And Breakfast was especially plentiful that today.

Harry cooked bacon and egg, buttered every toast and on some of them putted jam; made fresh coffee and on top of that baked little muffins with tiny dried fruits on them.

The Dursley looked at each other and looked at the well presently food on the table. Petunia and Vernon didn't say a word as she poured herself a cup of coffee and he started reading the news paper.

Dudley though, ate and ate until Petunia had to ask Vernon to tell him to stop.

Very uncommonly everyone was happy for the most part, of course 'happy' merely meaning that no yelling or screaming at Harry or at each other.

Harry excused himself shortly after breakfast and didn't hear complains.

"Today is a good day" he decided.

He went into the yard and did the garden, Aunt Petunia is pleased she didn't have t order the boy; she thought the magic school has at least taught the boy some discipline.

Harry is aware that she was watching him doing the garden, and ready to tell him off as soon as he did something wrong. However, it didn't annoy him as much as it usually does, as a series of questions emerge in Harry's mind.

Questions like, could he trust Malfoy? What Malfoy told him last night, was very honest, at least it felt like so. Which begs the question why he should trusted him at all?

Also, the boy did say "I will be seeing you" didn't he? So it means he would come back, right?

As the week goes by the questions only got more confusing and starting to drive Harry mad.

**MONDAY**

"It must have been a dream. There is no other way to explain It." thought Harry,

"otherwise where did Malfoy's dirty clothes gone? He didn't take them with him when he left."

"it must have been a dream"

"But I wonder where my clothes and my underwear went?"

**TUESDAY**

"I wonder when he'd come," Harry thought as he scrub the bathroom.

"Malfoy was right; I am like the house elf around here."

And he remembered Draco saying something about him being personal house elf no.7, which means he has 6 the elves just to himself, lucky bastard!

"I wonder when he'd come?"

**WEDNESDAY**

"He must have been quite busy with things. life without his father must've been rather difficult too, and I know what I am talking about when it comes to life without parents."

"And its better he doesn't come visit during the week given the Dursley's here all the time, he must have realised that somehow and didn't want to get me in anymore troubles. "

"I understand."

**THURSDAY**

"Bloody hell! I totally don't understand!"

"Just kiss and left without explaining anything!!"

"Though that was hardly a kiss. what am I thinking! At the most it's just a goodbye kiss, to kiss me goodbye that's all, part of being friendly, which reminded me I really should ask him next time whether we are friends or not."

"But he did say "keep your friends close, your enemy closer", hmm...do I want to be close or, closer?"

**FRIDAY**

"I wondered would it be alright to write him a letter, just to say hi and see how he's doing."

"Actually, I _won't_ write him a letter. That's just too much,

"no, definitely not writing a letter , and it's not like I care how he's doing?"

"_Definitely_ not writing him letters"

**SATURDAY**

"_Dear Malfoy:_

_Hi, just wanted to say hello and see how you are going. Dinner last week was unexpected but it was very nice nonetheless._

_I must say that I am sorry for misinterpreting you before, with good reasons though. But you are different than appeared to be._

_Anyway, hope you are well. _

_Harry Potter." _

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon; Harry read his short letter again for the third time, thinking those words didn't exactly mean anything at all.

'..._I am sorry for misinterpreting you_..._.you are different than appeared to be_...

"Can I actually say things like that to one another?" Harry frowned as he sat before his desk, around him was many scrape paper with messy writings and drafts of the letter.

He sat there thinking whether it'd be a good idea to send it after all. And it is Saturday today, maybe Draco would come later like he did last week...or maybe---

"_ring_..._.ring_..._." _"_ring_..._.ring_..._." _

The phone rang in the hall way downstairs and Harry thought of who it might be, he ran as fast as could down the stairs.

"Hi!" said Harry excitingly.

"HARRY! Thank God it was you, I was hoping it'd be you not your freaky relatives to picked up the phone, _How are you_?"

"RON? Is that you?" sounding very happy but surprised "I am fine, How are you? They are out always out on Saturdays. Remember I told you about that"

"Oh yeah, right, 'quality time', forgot about that." then Ron asked again intensely " so Harry, HOW ARE YOU!? YOU ALRIGHT? YOU ARE SAFE?"

"Yes I am alright," laughing a little "I'm just fine really..."suddenly thought of something" oh yeah, Ron? Can I ask you something?"

"I need to...what?"

"Um, Well...it's about um…err, it's okay to kiss someone good bye, isn't it?" secretly glad Ron couldn't see him turning red from the neck.

"What?" not understanding the question "I suppose so, what's wrong with kissing someone good bye?"

"Yeah, I thought so too...have you.....kissed someone goodbye?"

"...Yes?" Totally confused now.

"So is it alright to um... I mean, for a boy to, you know, kiss another boy goodbye..." then adding quickly "...as a friend of course."

Then on the other side of the phone there was a long silence before Ron finally answered:

"Harry? The last time at the train station when you looked like you had something to say did you......want to kiss me goodbye?"

"what? NO!! It's nothing like that! Of course not..."

"well um... okay then. Harry listen... I called just to check you're okay, I don't suppose you know, but the Death Eeaters made another attack earlier this week and two attacks yesterday, the whole wizard world's up side down, and that's why I couldn't contact you sooner to make sure you're alright." sounding more seriously now " Anyway, now that I know you are okay, there is something I need to tell you that I think you ought to know, well, you know about Malfoy's father Lucius how he tried to killed you and --"

"yeah, he did it on purpose to get himself sent off to Azkaban"

"how did you know that?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you latter."

"alright, but I just though you should know that, Lucius was killed last night."

But when Harry didn't speak, Ron continued:

"Or at least we think he is since his body's gone missing. But I bet you didn't know that Lucius was actually one of us. It's so hard to believe right?! Dad said he'd been a spy for quite sometime, but when he blow his cover, 'you-know-who' wouldn't let him get away that easily, so earlier this week he formed a group of death eaters and destroyed the Malfoy manor as the first attack, and yesterday he attacked Azkaban….apparently he wanted to kill the whole Malfoy family as a punishment..."

'_earlier this week ...the whole family...'_

Those word ring though Harry like cold water.

"When?" asked Harry, trying to stay calm.

"When exactly was the first attack?".

"no one really knows, because they didn't found out the Malfoy manor was under attack till the second attack yesterday, but they guessed it would be around last Saturday when it happened, right now no body even knows the where abouts of Malfoy and his Mother's"

Harry shivers silently.

"Harry...?"

'That's impossible." Harry answered.

If it happened on Saturday, then who was it that I had dinner with? It can't be Draco's ghost, He was real.

Harry breathed heavily into the phone

"Harry...you're scaring me now..."

He wanted to say something, anything.

He wished he could at least make a noise. In fact, so many thing he wanted to ask, but it all screamed inside him all at once and he couldn't let out any of them.

'_Is he injured?..where is Draco during the week if that happened a week ago? He could be hurt. He could've been dead! Much like so many others that came close to me, But only he couldn't have, because he was here!' _

"Harry...?...are you there?...say something..."

Almost as a soft sigh:

"Ron..." Harry whispered into the phone: "...I need you to help me..."

"help you...?"asked Ron

"...to.. . to find him..." said Harry quietly.

And Ron kept very queit.

"I need someone to..." Harry repeated again softly"I need to find out...Ron...can you..."and Harry stopped as his throat tight up abruptly.

On the other side of the phone, Ron's heart winced.

As he could hear the other boy's crying silently.

The truth is, Ron had never been able to see Harry being hurt as they became friends, which seemed like a life time has passed since they meet each other.

To him, it was Harry who introduced him into a childhood full of adventure and laughter, taught him forgiveness even in the most difficult circumstances, as well as bravery and courage; Harry who showed him the most valuable friendship one could ever ask for.

To Ron, Harry wasn't just a best friend or a brother. He's more. He was someone who came into his young life and will forever live in his childhood memories, who's now also becoming a even greater part of his life.

Not to mention a belief system on its own Ron solemnly and almost blindly believes in.

To put it simply, Ron would lay down his life in a heart beat for this person who's currently standing on the other side of the phone--upsetting.

And there's only one thing he would do now regardless what it is that boy needed or who he needed to help.

"Just wait there now, Harry. I'll be there in half an hour, better get ready now..." and as Ron ran off to get the twins and his father, he added:

"Everything will be alright, Harry. I promise."

Finally got chapter 3 up, thank you guys for reading it!


	4. Two Unexpected rings

**THE HOLIDAY **

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly)

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Harry paced around in his room; he has already packed his bag. But when Ron said 'better get ready'. He didn't quite understand what he should get ready for.

The piece of paper he wrote to Malfoy earlier was on table . The idea of mailing that letter doesn't sound very practical now.

Sighing loudly, Harry sat down on the bed and saw the moving photo of his parents, who were smiling and hugging, looking happy.

Harry could tell they were happy because of that smile they shared. They must really care about each other. With no reason at all, Harry put the photo frame into him bag pack as well.

Lying flat in the bed, Harry thought back to the conversation he had with Ron.

"What did it mean?" He asked himself.

Closing his eyes, Harry remembered to the time when he rescued and carried the blonde out of the lake.

_He was in his arm as Harry was carrying him out of the lake._

_It was creepy, there was something in the air that just made everything seem too silent. _

_Harry tried to see Malfoy's face, assess him if he was hurt. But Malfoy hid himself as he bury his face in Harry's neck. _

_Harry sat down didn't quite know what to do. _

_As he stared at the lake, thinking the boy in his arm must have felt sleep, drops of warm water hit his collar bone suddently. _

_Harry looked down to find a trembling Malfoy crying silently._

_Deep down, he was shocked. _

"_Malfoy…"_

_But the blonde didn't reply. _

_Sighing softly, Harry wrapped his arms unconsciously around the blonde……_

Harry woke with a startle as the door snapped closed downstairs followed by the Dursley's loud voices. Panic grew from his stomach.

Harry quickly glanced over the clock on his desk._ 7:45pm_.

"Shoot!.'

"Mr. Harry Potter! You're finally awake!!"

A certain creature by his bed with huge eyes was looking at him as Harry jumped with surprise.

"Sorry sir. Did Tobby startle you?"

Feeling rather faintly, Harry realised he didn't have anything to eat since breakfast: "Dobby? Is that youDobby?"

"Oh Dobby is my older brother. I'm Tobby - Master Draco's personal house elf. Mr. Potter, sir. Are you waiting for someone? Because an owl has come by just now."

Harry sat straight up in bed, and for a minute there, blinking eyes seemed somewhat the only thing he was capable of: "Did you say you're Draco's house elf?"

"Personal. Tobby is the personal house elf of Master Draco's" sounding please with himself.

"Is he okay?!"

"Master Draco is...much better. Actually he sent Tobby to see how Mr. Harry Potter is doing!"

"_better_? what do you mean, what happened?" feeling frustration, Harry take hold of the elf's arm "you said you're the house elf, tell me where is he!"

"Sir, Mr. Harry Potter sir,"

Harry notice the tiny ring on the elf's finger, "That's Malfoy's ring."

"Yes, that's another thing Tobby's was told to tell you--"

"Tell me then!!"

Looking quite frighten, Tobby handed out a little white envelop "...this from Master Draco."

Harry opened it. He held his breath as he read:

_Dear Potter: _

_How are you? _

_I've been meaning to write to you. But a lot happened and I honestly don't know where to begin._

_ As I am sure you have heard of the attack by now. __Just in case you wondered, I am fine. _

_Not that you should care, but when I departed from your place the ring took me to this place we're now staying. It's miles away from where you are now. Mother prepared it just in case things go wrong. _

_And Tobby altered the ring to bring me here as soon as the attack started. As a result, I'm stuck in this pathetic excurse of a hiding place. (I believe you have meet Tobby? So I'm sure you'd understand the frustration and the strong urge to strangle him.)_

_A few servants and house elf also made it during the attack. But Mother was injured. And the rest…well, I don't know what happened to the rest, or the Malfoy Manor or my Father for that matter. _

_It's has been a week but it felt like a month, and quite frankly don't know why I'm writing this letter. But I figured given the circumstances you're the person I should write to, seeing your life sucks and of course the old stand by - you don't have any parents. _

_So I'd suppose you'd understand what I am saying here which, I haven't the faintest clue really. _

_Anyway, Tobby has something to give you._

_Hope you are well. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

_P.S. Did it get easier, for you?_

Tobby watched as Harry finished the letter and murmur something quietly.

"Did what get easier, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing…..what do we do now?"

"Well, that depends, sir," and Tobby took off the ring and held it in hand." Master Draco said to give this to you, sir."

"Oh"

Tobby gently put the ring into Harry's hand, who took it with great hesitation.

"What? I mean, did he say...he's not asking me to...visit, is he?"

"Master only said _give the ring to Harry, _and apart from that _must_ _remember the look on Harry's face._"

Then Tobby studied Harry's face seriously for a long moment, before he asked "Are you waiting for someone, sir?"

Feeling a bit self conscious of his facial expression, "yes, I was...I _am _actually. I'm afraid I can't go with you just now."

"If that's the case sir, then you can come with Tobby, you see sir, Tobby's been meaning to tell you, but an owl came by while you were sleeping."

"Oh!" Harry glanced over his window and saw an envelop waiting just outside,

It was a brown envelope. He opened it with uncertainty.

_Harry!_

_I hope you'll get this in time. I've been trying to ring you but your Aunt kept picking up. (don't worry, I hang up each time without saying a word)._

_Dad just got a call from the ministry, there has been news about Lucius Malfoy's whereabouts, and Dad has to report there and needed to use the car. _

_Harry, you know you scared the hell out of me and the rest of them on the phone earlier. What's the deal with finding Malfoy?_

_Anyway, in the envelope there is a ring which works as a port key - it will bring you here the moment you put it on your finger._

_Can you believe Mum has something like that and didn't tell us?_

_Well, come as soon as you get this mail Harry. Mum's said we will have dinner once you get here._

_Oh, er…Hermione's here too, she's staying with us for the holiday… and she's really worried too. _

_Anyway, come as soon as you can and we'll talk then. _

_Ron W._

Harry took out the old gold ring in the envelop, stared at the it for a long time before starting to pace in his tiny room, again - evidently not knowing what to do.

"Tobby, I... _you_ have to go, Uncle Vernon could come up any minute, and..."

"but Master Draco would be most disappointed to see Tobby going back by himself." Said Tobby anxiously, looking rather fearful to go back without Harry. "Mr. Potter, you see - the letter, it took hours before Master decides it's a good idea to write it and a week before sending it, and...and" Tears started running down Tobby's cheek.

"Oh...shh.....please don't cry." Suddenly, Harry understands the frustration Malfoy talked about, but explaining the 'Ron's-family-is-still-waiting-for-me-situation' just didn't seem like the right choice with Tobby, and it was then, the _very_ strong urge to strangle this elf in front emerged.

"Listen, shh... please…stop crying. Later, okay? I promise I'll come by later. But I can't come with you now, you have to understand."

***

Harry appeared in the living room wearing the gold ring, and saw the twins throwing paper balls at Ron, who was lying on his stomach on the couch.

The twins were smiling as they make fun of their brother. But Harry noticed one more detail, the_ joined-hands_ of the twins as they smiled and tease his currently dead-looking best friend. And that _smile, _Harry swore he saw it somewhere before.

"Hey." Harry said hesitantly.

Ron sat up immediately. and so did the twins as they let go of each others hands.

"Harry!" They walked up quickly and pull Harry in with a hug: "Did you see us?" one of the twins whispered softly.

"I didn't see, didn't see anything, nothing!" Harry whispered a little too fast.

"Oh, _nothing_ he says, so cute," said the other one playfully, "now put on your sheepish smile."

And the twins freed him from the hug, each wrapped their arms around Harry shoulder, who smiled rather rigidly.

"Harry! Thank god you're here, I'm starving! Let's eat first."

"Harry's here everyone." as Ron yelled "MUM! CAN WE EAT NOW!?"

Ron turned around and asked "Harry, What took so long anyway? "

* * *

thanks for reading it ! Hope you liked it, and review pls if you do ;)


	5. The Twins

**THE HOLIDAY**

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly)

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The amount of food on the table were enormous.

Harry began to explained to the gang as they eat around the table.

Harry told them about the ring Malfoy gave him, he told them about the visit, and the bleach which lead to the dinner...

Fred and George were sitting opposite Hermonine and Ron, as Harry was in between his two best friends. Ginny sat quietly at one end of the table opposite a their worried mother.

"You know I love you dear" said the loving mother of the house.

"but it is far too dangerous to go to young Malfoy's tonight, let alone at this hour! Hermonine, would you please put some more chickens and mashed potatoes on Harry's plate, he needs it – look at him! How thin can a boy get!!"

Across the dinner table a worried looking Molly Weasley shot a firm looked at Harry, before she examine Malfoy's ring under the light again.

"So, let me try to get this straight–" said Ron "Malfoy asked you …um…by giving you the ring first which works as a port key go to his hiding place? But why would he ask you, especially at this time of the night?"

The twins who sat opposite the table both winked at Harry.

Harry has an aching feeling that the smug looking twins are holding hands under the table.

Ron continued with a mouthful full of food: "I mean what is he thinking? I get that his family is on the light side and he may be vulnerable given the situation, but out of everyone why did he choose you? Harry, you two aren't even friends."

All those were very good questions, yet Harry avoided all of them with a spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"But of course they are, friends, I mean." said George "And define friends-"

"-for starter," said Fred "people who knew each other could be called friends-"

"-Malfoy knows Harry and Harry knows Malfoy" said George as he winked at Harry.

"And besides," the other twin add "people who help one another or save one another from certain death should be called friends"

"Malfoy have always pushed Harry like no one else which, _helps_ Harry to improve and-"

"At WHAT!?" cried Ron.

"At Quidditch maybe?" Suggested Hermonine.

"Thank you Hermonine." Fred continued "And on the other hand, Harry saved Malfoy from drowning at the lake the other night--" Harry chocked a little at that "yes, of course we know Harry"

"—hence, helping _and_ saving –friends!" finished George.

"Harry! Slow down," yelled Mrs. Weasley "Those potatoes aren't going anywhere, you know. Harry, would you slow down I said!– swallow!"

Mrs. Weasley ordered "Oh for Pete sake, someone pass him some water quickly!"

Harry grab the glass from Ron, and drank as he coughed.

"You okay Harry mate?" Ron asked frowning "even _I_ could tell you're acting strange and that's-"

"No, no..." .Cough. "I..I'm fine….."Cough. "really… fine."

"So you're friends with Malfoy then?" asked Ron.

"No! I'm not, really, I mean, he's not..." Harry mumbled softly "but of course if you must put it like that everybody's some kind of friends and that's just not true it is, but if you must say that, then how do you explain the fighting and the arguing and the hating, it just doesn't make sense……right??"

The room suddenly became too quiet for comfort.

"What happened at the lake Harry?" asked Ginny, who's been sitting in the far end of the table and spoke for the first time in the evening.

Everyone looked at each other silently.

"Ginny." asked Ron tightly "Why don't you get dessert started?"

Ginny looked intensely towards Harry, and quietly she said: "Just did."

The twins raise their eye brows and stood up abruptly: "Okay! So who's up for some pancakes with ice-cream? Hey, D'you mind giving us a hand in the kitchen, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ron uncomfortably, who looked back the same way but more so because of alter confusion.

"Are you…eh…would you like some pancakes, Ron?" asked Harry, and quickly whispered. "_Please_ _don't be mad._"

Ron shook his head: "No, I'm not…um…can I have double amount of the ice-cream please?" and he smiled awkwardly

***

At 11 o'clock, Harry lay on the bed in the dark next to Ron, who's in the next bed and surprisingly, wasn't snoring yet.

But Harry couldn't sleep. A pressing issue for tomorrow morning is that when the Dursley's finally notice his absent, he would be in so much trouble the twins won't understand.

But as Ron and Fred insisted on having Harry to stay the night, and George on the other hand promising he'd be able to fix the 'tiny' Dursley's problem in a blink of an eye Harry trusted him and stayed.

Harry likes it when Ron snores, because it's comforting to know that at least someone could go to sleep no matter whatever happens during day and still wake up the next, ready to do it all over again.

Strangely, it gives Harry a sense of 'belonging' sleeping next bed to his best friend. And the snore is as though Ron felt completely save sleeping next to Harry, which is in fact the truth.

When they were younger, Ron once slipped that he never had sleeping problems at school because he thinks that Harry, who sleeps in the next bed will protect him even in his sleep.

And that in itself makes everything a little more bearable.

However, none of those were the reason as to why he couldn't sleep as he vaguely sensed that it's got something to do with Draco Malfoy.

To Harry, rules may be made to be broken, but a promise is made to be kept.

And Harry has promised Tobby earlier he would 'come by later', which means when Tobby tells Malfoy, he had really made the promised to him.

But what's worse is that Harry knew actually wanted to go.

Ron was right, out of everyone Malfoy choose him, that must've meant something. Maybe he trusted Harry too

'_No one should turn down anyone at times like this, not me'_ Harry sat up abruptly 'I must do something, friends or no-friends'.

Harry hid under his invisible cloth, holding on to it as tight as possible without making any sound as he quietly open Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door.

He could see Mr. Weasley is back as both of them were fast asleep.

Ever so quietly, as Harry pushed the door just wide enough to sneak through, he heard his name being called from behind

"_Harry-"_ a whisper

He turned around under his cloth, he tensed. It was the twins.

"_Come here, we've got the rings, saved you the trip there._"

"_let's go_ _down_." and Fred showed him the ring and grin.

Once down stairs, Harry took off the cloth angrily "How did you see me?! What were you two doing there whole time? Actually don't answer that, just give me the ring …it's mine,"

"Of course it is." George winked "So, you and Malfoy?"

"No, told you we're just friends." Harry said without thinking.

"But you said you weren't." Fred add.

"Guys, it's almost mid-night and I have… I need keep my word."

"But you know you can't go, mum will kill you," George said in a high pitch "_oh, It's so dangerous~_"

"Shhh!! Keep it down. Do you want to wake everyone?"

"Not exactly" said both "But we do want to go with you."

"No!" adding quickly "Thank you, both of you. But you don't need to protect me. I can handle this, trust me."

"We do, but you saw us earlier." said Fred. It wasn't a question.

"Okay, fine I did, But What's that got to do with any of…. and it's not a bid deal, you two are twins, I mean you do everything together, I'm sure it's not what it seemed--"

But without letting Harry finish, George turned around leaned in to Fred, licked his brother's lips lightly for a few times, before he took them completely into his mouth with one hand touching his brother's arm softly, and the other grabbing the neck.

The whole sense mustn't have last for more than a few seconds but it seemed time has frozen.

Despite hating to admit it, but the only thought that screamed through Harry was:_ omg, don't stop._

Expect it has.

He wished secretly they'd do it again.

"So," said George hoarsely "Now you saw us."

Fred didn't speak. He looked much like Harry except, anyway, Fred didn't speak.

"Why…what did you do that for?" asked Harry feverishly.

"Did you like it—"

"George, it's not funny." said Harry

Fred saw Harry was getting upset: "Because Harry," he spoke softly "we think that's what Malfoy wants to do with you, and from the look you have just now, we don't think you mind it that much, and that's why we need to come with you- " add George "--just to make sure nothing like that happens, not when you're still trying to figure out whether or not he is a friend "

The twins had almost got him right there and convinced Harry to bring them along.

"But why?" asked Harry weakly.

"Because! Harry," yelled the twins sincerely. "You're our _damn_ little brother."

That got him.

* * *

omg. chp 5 finally up!! Please tell me what u think! xoxo

* * *


	6. The meet

**THE HOLIDAY**

By LittlePrinceDragon

Rate: M (for later possibly)

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Draco lay on his Bed. He wore a pair of silver trousers and a black shirt, he glanced down at himself,it looked good; but he wasn't going to admit that he's dressed up, wanting to look good for Harry.

Most of all he wasn't about to admit he has waited.

Miserable. Draco decided he's done waiting so he closed his eyes and took his shirt off.

Tobby was deeply bothered on the other hand.

He has prepared a delightful dinner for two. Yet Master hasn't order him to bring in those food and it's now almost mid-night.

The house elf paced outside for a long while before he finally knocked on the wooden door:

"Master, perhaps…some supper?"

"No, I'm going to have a shower." Draco said feeling little tired "Thank you,"

"Master, you haven't eaten yet…."

"It's okay Tobby. Please just fetch me my pajamas."

Meanwhile, Harry and the twins has just changed out of their pajamas, got their wands along with Mrs. Weasley's ring that would brig them home as well as Malfoy's ring, which supposedly would take them to the hidden destination.

But Harry was stressed about meeting the other boy.

_Is it too late? What would I say, what _should_ I say?_

All these questions on his mind but Harry didn't have time to think it through.

"_Harry! Where the hell are we?_" George snapped Harry out of his train of thought.

Harry looked around him, he hasn't the faintest clue.

It was pitch dark. The ring has suddenly brought them to an unfamiliar place.

But Harry could vaguely make out that there were inside. Which seem to be the inside of a very large and empty space.

"Fred, you and George should hide here," he quietly covered the two under the invisibility coat. "just in case"

"Lumos" The tip of Harry's wand shone through the empty room, the ceiling was extremely high, Harry felt particularly small as he slowly stepped into the unknown space.

He carefully stepped towards the nearest wall.

Unexpectedly in front of him a large paining of a girl of five or six came into sight.

The paining was almost as tall as the height of Harry.

The little girl in the painting was smiling. Her fuzzy, blonde hair was made messier by the wind.

It was a chilling, Harry thought looking at her.

At the bottom was the description of the painting:

Girl in the park. (1923)

Harry gasped.

"What it is?" asked Fred.

"This…I think this, "Harry turned around to the invisible twins "Guys, I think we're in a museum."

The twins was quiet, then said "judging on the strangeness of that painting , the girl may possibly be Luna at her young age." And they chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at her and for a second he thought the girl has moved, then his eyes widen as the girl smiled at him, pointing her finger to her left. With no other plan at hand, they follower her direction and the three of them started walking through the empty space.

Harry thought about how weird this is that he wasn't doing it with Hermione and Ron.

They walked past several landscape paintings and stood in front of a self-portrait, which an old man is paining himself in front of a mirror, except on the canvas he was writing something.

_'Paining….. 72' _it read

Harry looked at the number on this paining," this is no. 70". The three of them walk past another painting, and there they were, standing in front of painting 72, what occur to be a very, very large painting of a door.

Absurd, Harry thought. The detail of the door was incredible. In fact, the door looked so real that the door knob itself looked real enough for someone to just touch and turn.

Harry look down at the description:

_Knock. (1970)_

"Clearly you should knock, Harry." Fred whispered.

George whispered something to Fred's ear and Fred snickered.

Harry Knocked, but nothing happened.

Feeling silly, Harry knocked again, this time the painting suddenly made a cracking sound. All three boys stepped back immediately as the door opened slowly. From behind the huge door a tiny creature came out.

"_Welcome!! Finally you're here, Mr. Harry Potter sir."_

Harry only blinked twice.

"_Please, follow Tobby"_

Harry hesitated to walk towards the painting but was pushed from behind.

He was still a little in shock as he carefully climbed through the 'door'.

Inside was dark, but it was clear that they have now entered a house as they pass the door. The door however, looked relatively normal and smaller from the inside.

Tobby flicked his finger and right away there were dim lights in the room, and the place suddenly seems much more believable as a home lived by people. .

It was a quite pleasant Harry thought, but he figured nothing compare to the Malfoy mansion, size wise at lease.

Harry suddenly turned around but quickly felt a touch on his shoulder. He gave a small nod.

Tobby started mumbled something ahead of Harry, and Harry followed behind him as the faithful elf lead him to a long corridor passing many doors along the way.

They walked for a little in silent before Harry questioned "Tobby…where are we going? Why are there so many doors?"

"These doors lead to many different places, of course, Tobby was not allowed in most of them without permission. And this one--"

Tobby stopped unexpectedly at a beautiful wooden door.

"This is Master Draco's bedroom"

Draco stepped out of the shower with a white towel around his waist. And he froze.

"_**Tobby!**_"

"There is Master, and I shall bring in some food then" Tobby left, leaving a stunned looking Harry standing in the door way jaw-dropped like, "I..I'm… so..."

"_late?_" Malfoy said coldly, but it was harder to stay mad at someone when naked.

"Yes..." He clear his throat "and sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"Yes, and if you don't mind, i need to get change…"

Harry kept looking as the dripping wet blonde walked over to the bed, took the neatly folded pajamas and stood there.

Silence.

Malfoy turned a little pink "Potter, I said if you don't mind?"

"_oh!!_" Harry blushed and quickly turned around facing the door"

But suddenly he remembered they weren't the only audiences in the room.

"HEY!! Don't turn your head!!"

Harry turned back his head quickly, very red: "Wait!! You can't change in here…."

"I don't think i need you telling me what not to do in my own room Potter"

Harry groan silently…..….the twins!!!!!

"I am done," said Draco blushing "pervert.."

Harry turned around still red. But without the distraction of an almost naked Malfoy, Harry saw the simple yet stunning room.

It was perfectly Draco's style. A simple room with a fine color coordination: soft green and creamy white.

A large bed beautifully made up. A small book case in the corner with a photo frame on top. There's even a small balcony outside the room. Harry can see a small round table. And Draco, he fits right in in this little picture of harmony. Harry then fixed his eyes on the boy not far away from him. Draco wore a silky cream color pajamas top and a pair of matching pants, both seemingly fitting the taller boy perfectly.

Compare to Draco, Harry looked baggy and dirty. Harry wiped his cheek unconsciously thinking there might be mud on it.

They stood there, both not sure what to say now.

"What you there?" Draco asked

"Oh," It was small bag made by Hermione, given to Harry at their first year as Christmas present. Harry opened it, and took something out. "I brought this, it's for you, um…it's a book, At my uncle's I was,"

"Yeah, I saw you reading it that day," Draco remembered "before you send me flying across the kitchen."

Harry smile shyly, "Sorry about that, couldn't control my wandless magic… " Harry smile apologetically "I err, I wasn't sure what to bring with me, anyway, Ron told me to pack and get ready….so I took this book. In your letter you mention you were bored…so…"

"Thanks." Draco secretly started to forgive the boy for being so late. Draco wanted to ask Harry what has took him all night before he finally showed up, but Tobby knocked, the elf has came back with various cakes and some tea.

He rolled his eyes and watched the house elf brought the food to the small round table on the balcony "So, would you want some cake?"

"Um, yeah, I love cakes" smiled Harry.

***

Harry truly hasn't taste anything quite like this cake. A satisfying smile escaped from the corner of Harry's lips as he finished the first cake. After his first bite, he started eating them slowly, savoring every favors from every single bite.

Draco stared at the happy looking boy as he soundlessly placed another one on Harry's plate, in return, he received the greatest smile he's ever seen on anyone's faces.

He watched him as Harry carefully and cheerfully ate the white chocolate cake, and he couldn't stop himself putting another one with strawberry and raspberry on his plate, which made Harry's face turn into a brilliant smile with creams hanging on top of his lips.

And right there Draco melted.

He swallowed hard as an extraordinarily new feeling washed over him, causing him to felt warm and fuzzy inside all at once. He told himself to keep as still as he could, and stay quiet.

He continue watching the other boy enjoying what he believed to be the most ordinary thing. Meanwhile, a growing urge to firmly hug this cutest puppy in front of him grew, as well as the urge to kiss him….

As if on purpose, Harry looked up licking the creams on the corner of his lips, those pink irresistible, beautiful….

Harry gasped as Draco suddenly leaned forward with such speed Harry froze in surprise, which permitted to Draco sallow the his whole lips almost fiercely, and tasted away those delicious cream.

"… …" Draco

"… …" Harry

"Pardon me." Draco quickly sat down.

Harry's mind quickly trying to register. But despite trying to ignore it, Harry felt emotion stirring. He remembered what the twins has warned him about.

"What was that?" he finally muttered.

"_Couldn't help himself that's what it was!!_**"** George jumped out from behind Harry looking angry and very heated, "you little—"

"George!" Fred appeared next to his brother and grabbed him by the arm.

Fred stood in front of George who grabbed Harry away from the chair: "what the hell you think you're doing Malfoy?

Draco couldn't seem to snap out of his astonishment. Voices washed right over his head. And suddenly he was aware that pajamas was the only clothing he got on.

Meanwhile, someone was still talking apparently. Draco stood up he was so angry that he didn't notice himself trembling.

"…. Harry's not up for this with your games and..."

THen something snapped inside Draco.

"What._ the. fuck_. is _this?!_" Draco spitted out each word as he shot Harry a look "who said they could come?".

If look could kill, harry thought, they'd all been kill right there and then. Harry felt cold inside immediately. He struggle out of George's grip "You two, shush! Malfoy, look, this is... it wasn't... "

"Couldn't trust a little could we Potter?" said Draco.

Harry flinched as he realised the blonde was not mad but hurt.

"No,I didn't mean for them to come and spy on you, " and Harry was suddenly tearful, but he couldn't explain why, just as he couldn't explain the reason he suddenly can't breath and felt as though he was going to be sick. And he must have looked it, because Draco was taken back.

Nevertheless, the tall boy was still hot ad angry, especially with the twins, Draco clenched his teeth.

"Just leave" he said.

"Happy to!" George was more than pleased to go, but Harry was looking worse, he was pale and tears were just rolling down his cheek….

"Harry!" Fred caught him as Harry fall.

It all happened so quickly, next thing Harry was on the floor groaning.

"What the fuck!" George helped his brother, as Harry hurls into a ball on the floor.

"his scar is bleeding._ shit_…" Draco yelled "Tobby, Wake Mother. He's here!"

"What?who is here?" Fred snapped "Get some to help!"

Harry threw up and cried in pain, it wasn't long before he passed out altogether."

***

The three of them gathered around the Draco's bed which Harry was currently resting in.

"Wish all you want but we are not leaving Harry with you here" George said to the quiet Malfoy.

"I didn't ask you to." Draco eye's didn't leave the boy in his bed " But mother wants to see you two, one of you need to go."

"well.." started George, but Draco turned "what's so difficult to understand? Harry's not well, we are not save here, Voldemort attacked this place in the real world outside and may very well find out where we actually are, Mother asked to see you now so _your_ mother would know Harry and you two are still alive," he stopped himself before an insult escape his lips, " ... you may not be able to leave here for some time, go found out what's going to happen with the three of you."

"Fine" said George and left with Tobby.

They remained quiet for some time but Fred came closer to the bed and said to Draco gently "You know, He's okay."

"Of course. He's unconscious, barely breathing with a bleeding scar looking like-"

"But he's okay. " said Fred " You don't know how many times he's been through things like this, you will see."

Draco soften, he really hoped Fred was right.

"Besides," said Fred "what could happen to him now with his knight in shinning armor guarding him."

"I couldn't have saved him." said Draco, he couldn't understand how Fred can still be this light hearted " If it had happen inside here instead of that empty house in England, you know I couldn't have done anything but to watch him die. We all couldn't have saved him. You know that. Or does this happen so often it doesn't scare you anymore?"

"Malfoy.."Fred didn't know Draco cared this much about Harry . "I care about Harry too, but right now there is nothing we could do to-" "Exactly"

George coughed, he stood by the door with Tobby. He must have heard what they were talking about. "We must stay put for the night, they are dealing with this as we speak" he said "by the way, Mum's aware what's happened. Oh, and just so you know, she _will_ kill us."

"How did you contact her?" Fred asked

"They used telephone, can you believe that?"

"Of course we use telephone, we can't use magic inside here or else it will give us away completely, why did you think the porkey only took you to the outside of the painting?"said Draco " Has Mother asked Tobby to show you your room?"

"yes," George frowned "but we are not leaving Harry..."

"Hey, you know" said Fred " actually, we should check out our room. There is no use for us all staying up, someone's got to take care of Harry tomorrow when he wakes,"

"But Malfoy's--! "

"He'll be fine" Fred looked at Draco meaningfully "Right?!."

Draco nod at him, thinking maybe the twins aren't altogether hopeless.

"Com' on then" Fred pulled his brother away and follow Tobby to the guest room.

Draco listened to the silent in his room as the door was closed. He closed his eyes and breathed in, what now?

He looked at the boy who looked so tiny in his bed and wished he would wake up so he can say good night, make sure the he's really alright like Fred promised. And he knew if George was here he will go mental, yet Draco climbed on to bed and lay next to Harry.

They're all very tired now but the truth was, things had really just began for them.


End file.
